Teikou Days
by Phosaurus
Summary: Short drabbles of Shirasagi's life with the Generation of Miracles and other students attending Teikou Junior High. Rated T because of swear words.
1. 1: A Normal Day

**Size ZZZ+**

1.) Haizaki Shougo

"Haizaki-senpai," Shirasagi murmured.

His grey eyes slid to her. "What?" His inquiry became slightly muffled as he had a light blue popsicle in his mouth. "What's with the senpai shit?" Haizaki muttered.

"This is the type of girls you like, right?" The fourteen year old female showed him her cell phone's screen, ignoring his other question. On it was a woman with breasts far too big for her small body, and purple veins showed on her oversized bust. Blonde hair tied up into a ponytail revealed a perfect facial structure. "Gigantic chest, beautiful face, and a foreigner." she stated more than asked.

When he saw the photo shopped image, he coughed, nearly choking on the ice lolly. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I don't know."

Seeing her emotionless expression, he wasn't sure if she was joking or serious.

...

**Jealousy**

2.) Murasakibara Atsushi

The tallest member from the boys' basketball team made his way to the bleachers, hanging a soft, white towel on his broad shoulders. "Shira-chin, do you have a hair tie?" he lazily asked.

Shirasagi sat on the bleachers, drinking from her transparent, blue water bottle. She stopped and screwed the navy blue cap back on. "Yes, I do." A faint smile slipped to her lips. "Would you like me to tie your hair for you?"

He nodded, grumbled his thanks, and sat down on the row in front of her.

As she gathered his violet colored hair in her hands, Murasakibara slipped a box of Chocoshrooms out of the plastic, white bag that was settled on his right.

"Your hair is really soft, Murasakibara-senpai," she spoke quietly, combing his hair back with her slender, pale fingers. "I'm jealous."

"Hn."

Her smile turned into a soft giggle.

...

**Lucky Item**

3.) Midorima Shintarou

"Midorima-senpai, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you are carrying a stuffed bunny?" She stared at the adorable doll.

It was a white bunny with longs ears and a pretty, little light brown ribbon tied around its neck. The nose was shaped as a pig: round and pudgy.

"Oha-Asa predicted this to be the lucky item for Cancers today," he replied, raising the toy to her eye level with his taped fingers. "Apparently, Cancers are ranked fifth for luck."

"May I hold it?" she warily inquired.

Midorima took her hands and placed three small pieces of chocolate wrapped in a clear plastic wrapper. At the same time, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Pisces are ranked first, and their lucky item is chocolate," he answered her puzzlement.

"Thank you."

...

**Defeat**

4.) Kise Ryouta

Picking the orange ball off from the wooden floor, Kise spoke, "To lose twice in a day is kind of deflating." He straightened and gave a smile. In his golden eyes, Shirasagi noted sadness.

"Did you play with Aomine-senpai again?" Shirasagi walked towards him.

"No. I played against Haizaki."

Considering Haizaki's personality, Shirasagi knew how things turned out without the need of a summarization of the game. She smiled grimly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Since you've recently started playing basketball, you're not at your fullest potential."

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Losing a couple of times shouldn't make you feel like giving up. It's the way of life." She said sternly, "If you want to improve yourself, you have to continue practicing and never forfeit, even if you lose many times..."

He smiled, a little happier. "One more game?"

...

**Live, Love, Laugh**

6.) Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki

"We would always go to a nearby park," Momoi explained, "One time we were running-"

"(OMG) don't you _dare_ tell her that story," Aomine exclaimed, pivoting around to meet the curious gaze of Shirasagi and Momoi's intimidating smile. He grumbled curse words under his breath.

Ignoring his command, the pinkette continued, "Aomine-kun stepped on dog poop and didn't know until I pointed it out, but I told him when we reached the court-after he left a trail." She laughed, cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Shirasagi didn't know how to act; however, slowly, a small smile grew to her lips.

"You wouldn't have guessed what he had said," Momoi tried controlling her fits of giggles.

The white haired female raised a curious brow. Meanwhile, embarrassed Aomine was turning red. He knew there was no chance his childhood friend would stop telling the story. Hopefully, he thought, Shirasagi wouldn't spread a word to anyone else, especially to those in the basketball team. They would tease him continuously for the rest of his middle school years-for the rest of his life.

"He said: Live, love, laugh."

Shirasagi hid her giggle behind her hand. "I-Is that so?"

"... (fdhknlfnm, I can't believe you told her!)..."

...

**Confusion**

6.) Kuroko Tetsuya

A lady with a slender figure walked across the street, wearing a lovely red dress and a pair of black, one and a half inch heels. Her caramel brown hair was curled and hung loosely on her shoulders. However, those details weren't what caught the Teikou middle school boys' and girls' basketball team off guard. It was the hair on her face. There was a beard growing from her chin and a small mustache.

Everyone tried to avoid staring, but every one second, they'd take a quick glance. They were unsure if the lady was a man or woman.

Shirasagi, taught to be polite, attempted to look at what was ahead of her instead. Although, the question whether s/he was a man or woman, ran through her mind. She held onto the strap of her duffle bag tightly.

Kuroko, himself, was curious of the wo/man, and using his lack of presence, he observed her without being noticed. After a close inspection, he didn't doubt the stranger was a female and implied, "It's a woman."

...

**The Job of the Classroom President and Vice President**

7.) Akashi Seijuurou

Shirasagi handed a piece of paper that contained English words, forming paragraphs of sentences, to the new captain of the boys' basketball team. Some words were highlighted with a yellow highlighter, and at the very bottom of the page were a bolded line and a red 'X'.

Akashi read it.

"Sensei wanted us to voice our opinions on the objective," Shirasagi explained. She pointed to a specific paragraph. "Due to the fact that Sensei is uncertain of what the class believes, he wanted to edit the third paragraph to something agreeable for everyone."

"What's your preposition?"

Shirasagi, startled, didn't say anything before she assessed the question in her mind. "... I agree with Sensei. If we were to introduce this to the class, half would reject it- half the class, meaning the boys." She said the last part quietly.

Underneath the red strands of hair, mild amusement appeared in his eyes.

At the moment of silence, she was certain he would disagree on her idea. Shirasagi embarrassingly adjusted the black rimmed glasses, which she wore during class period or when things involved reading. After, she nervously played with her sleeve, staring at the paper.

"I see what you mean," he finally said.


	2. 2: What if

**Perfect Match**

8.) Haizaki Shougo

_What if Haizaki and Shirasagi was a couple?_

Already dressed in her school uniform, Shirasagi stood outside, waiting at the front gate of Teikou Junior High, along with the members of the boys' basketball team and their manager.

"Shirasagicchi, will you be coming with us?" The blonde asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for someone." At the same moment she answered, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Haizaki flirting with another girl, who had her arms around his waist. "...On second thought, I'll go." She picked up a couple of rocks, threw it at the gray haired teen, and ran for it.

_It will never work._

_..._

**Like**

9.) Murasakibara Atsushi

_What if Shirasagi confessed to Murasakibara?_

"I like you, Murasakibara-senpai," the white haired nervously said, handing him a bag of baked goods.

"I like Shira-chin, too," Murasakibara said in between mouthfuls. He chewed, swallowed, and continued to snack on the cookies Shirasagi had made for him earlier in the morning. "Shira-chin is a good friend and a good cook."

"...Thank you..."

_Friend. Zone._

_..._

**Horoscope**

10.) Midorima Shintarou

_What if Shirasagi planned to ask Midorima out on a date?_

Early in the morning, after her usual ritual of dressing and restroom break, Shirasagi sat in the family room with a bowl of cereal in her hand, watching the Oha-Asa Horoscope.

Cancers ranked first for luckiest.

"Ranking last is Pisces!" a female voiced announced in a cheery tone. "Be sure to have your lucky item: sou-"

The white haired girl switched the television off.

_Midorima wouldn't go anywhere near her._

_..._

**My Boyfriend is a Model**

11.) Kise Ryouta

_What if Kise and Shirasagi were on a date?_

Kise's grip on Shirasagi's hand loosened as a crowd of fan girls swarmed him, asking for autographs and pictures. He-being the nice person he is-obliged to their request and signed whatever they wanted and took a couple of pictures with the fans.

Shirasagi stood outside of the crowd, a foot away.

He looked happy…

_They gave it a shot._

_..._

**Herbert the Pervert**

12.) Aomine Daiki

_What if Shirasagi visited Aomine because he was sick?_

Shirasagi walked towards Aomine's room with a bowl of porridge she had cooked in the afternoon. Noticing the door stood ajar, she cautiously took a peek inside her crush's room to find something of her embarrassment.

Aomine was lying on his bed-blankets and two pillows shoved to the corner-his head was off the mattress, and his legs was leaning against the wall. He was reading his favorite magazine of older and big breasted women models dressed in nothing but undergarments. He carelessly flipped a page.

_Shirasagi was disappointed of not having a big chest._

_..._

**Girl X Girl**

13.) Momoi Satsuki

_What if Momoi and Shirasagi fell in love?_

"NO!"

_There you have it._

_..._

**Girlfriend**

14.) Kuroko Tetsuya

_What if Shirasagi grew to have feelings for Kuroko?_

"Have you ever thought about having a girlfriend, Kuroko-senpai?" Shirasagi inquired.

Kuroko stared at her with his typical blank expression. "I've been busy with basketball practices that I haven't thought of such a thing..."

_Never mind._

_..._

**Pencil**

15.) Akashi Seijuurou

_What if Shirasagi likes Akashi?_

Akashi quickly brought his hand, which held a pencil with a sharp point, down on the table, stabbing through the thick pile of papers. His heterochromatic eyes stared at the first year male student in front of him. An amused smirk snaked its way to his lips.

_No._

_..._

**His Apology**

16.) Nijimura Shuuzou

_What if Shirasagi asked Nijimura to help with her upcoming exam?_

Shirasagi scribbled something down on her notebook and embarrassingly pushed it forward to the former captain of the boys' basketball team. Her cheeks burned the color of a tomato. "Can... Can you help me answer this, Nijimura-senpai?"

He looked down at the question:

Will you go out with me?

His stoic expression faltered as his eyes had slightly widened in surprise. Soon, he looked a little sad. "I'm sorry, Shirasagi."

_It was worth trying._


	3. 3: How They Met

**Bruises and Scratches**

17.) Haizaki Shougo

The five year old Shirasagi sat in the tall green blades of grass, collecting the little, white flowers that grew around the area. It was summer, but the child still wore her long sleeve shirt and a skirt with long, black leggings underneath. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What's wrong with you?" Haizaki questioned, furrowing his brow. "Seeing you wear all that is making me sweat," he said, pulling on her scarf.

Shirasagi tugged back. "No! Please don't!"

However, it was too late. The neckwear slipped off, revealing the finger markings around her small, fragile neck. The grey haired boy's eyes widened.

"You... What happened?"

"Please... Please don't tell anyone."

...

**Munch, Crunch**

18.) Murasakibara Atsushi

Murasakibara snuck a chip in his mouth as the teacher walked away from his desk. Meanwhile, the new student, Shirasagi-sitting beside him, sharing his textbook- warily eyed the purple haired male. She was amazed at how the teacher hadn't caught him yet.

When he didn't find any more chips in his bag, he muttered something.

"Is something the matter, Murasakibara-san?" the white haired girl whispered.

"I have no more snacks," he replied.

Since Murasakibara was kind enough to share his reading material with her, Shirasagi slipped a small, red bag of Good-Bye Panda and handed the snack to him as thanks. "It's not much," she said, "but if you eat slowly, it'll last until the end of the period."

"Hmm... Thanks."

...

**Red Bean and Green Bean**

19.) Midorima Shintarou

School ended a couple of minutes ago and Midorima was inside a convenience store, waiting to get to the cash register to buy his drink. However, to his irritation, the girl in front of him was taking a long time to buy whatever she needed. She rummaged through her red wallet. There were no coins or paper money inside the pockets or pouch.

He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as his green bangs brushed his eyes. "Excuse me, what is taking you so long?"

She turned to meet him in his eyes. "My apologies, but I seem to have lost my money."

Annoyed and tired of waiting, Midorima paid for her green bean ice cream and his beverage. When he saw the ice cream his brows immediately rose up in curiosity.

She stood, clueless of the situation.

"Green bean ice cream?"

...

**Modeling Job**

20.) Kise Ryouta

Shirasagi waited in her mother's office, sitting on an armchair with her hands folded on her lap. Her attention turned to the glass, sliding doors, when she heard a beep; in front of her stood a blonde. She assumed he was the same age as her.

"Hello," he greeted.

She stood up and respectively bowed. "Good evening."

He smiled warmly and a little nervously. "I'm Kise Ryouta. I was told to wait here."

Shirasagi gestured to an empty seat. "I am Shirasagi Kotori."

"It's nice to meet you."

...

**One-On-One**

21.) Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki

It was a day before the new school year started, and instead of readying her supplies for school, Shirasagi sat on a wooden bench, drinking her water bottle until it emptied.

"You're not too bad," Aomine stated, after taking a drink from the water fountain.

Momoi settled herself beside the female companion. "You almost beat Dai-kun. That's pretty amazing, Shirasagi-chan," she exclaimed, stretching her arms in the air.

"Thank you, Aomine-san, Momoi-san." Shirasagi tossed her plastic bottle in the recycling bin.

"You're welcome," Momoi said cheerfully.

"Maybe next time, we can play one-on-one again, Shirasagi!"

...

**Clean Up Duty**

22.) Kuroko Tetsuya

On a late afternoon, when basketball practice ended a few minutes ago and the three strings were gone to the locker rooms to change back to their school uniform, Shirasagi was left to pick up the worn out basketballs and clean the gymnasium.

"Do you need any help?" a disembodied voice asked.

She turned, a little surprise, to see a boy standing in front of her. "Yes, please." The girl collected the mop from the floor as the boy pushed the cart of basketballs into the storage room. She followed behind him.

Shirasagi thanked him, "Thank you for the help..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Thank you for the help, Kuroko-san."

...

**First Impressions**

23.) Akashi Seijuurou

First day of school and first impressions were everything to a person, especially Shirasagi. Her teacher had asked her to grab a tall stack of papers from the office and bring it back to class, and so, she did as she was told.

On her way back to class, she made a mistake of hurrying to her homeroom. She bumped into something-or rather someone-causing the papers to scatter all over the floor of the empty hallway.

"I'm sorry." She bent down as she gathered the objects off the ground and into her arms.

"There's no need to apologize," he said, "I'm partly at fault." His hand reached for a piece that had flown next to him. Standing up, he held out the paper.

Shirasagi stood up and took the sheet, taking a good look at the person before her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	4. 4: A Day with Everyone

**Greetings**

24.) Generation of Miracles, Momoi S., and Haizaki S.

Shirasagi dropped her inside shoes on the tile floor and placed the outdoor shoes in the cubby.

"Good morning, Shirasagi-san," Kuroko said, changing his shoes.

"Good morning, Kuroko-senpai," she replied.

When he left, Momoi and Aomine came, switching their shoes.

"Hello, Koto-chan!" The girl cheerfully said as the boy nodded an acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Momoi-senpai, Aomine-senpai."

The childhood friends left and Midorima came.

"Good morning, Shirasagi," he said, already finished wearing his indoor shoes.

Shirasagi was still barefoot. "Good morning, Midorima-senpai."

The green haired went and Shirasagi tried slipping on one shoe while Akashi came in.

"Good morning," he said, placing his indoors shoes on the floor and putting them on.

"Good morning, Akashi-senpai."

The captain of the boys' basketball team walked passed her, and Murasakibara came in, shoes already taken off.

"Hey, Shira-chin," he murmured, resting his chin on her head. "Did you remember to bring the Maito Soda Mix Candy?"

"Good morning, Murasakibara-senpai," she struggled with putting her foot in the shoe. "I remember. I'll give it to you after practice, okay?"

"Mmm... Okay." He lazily straightened up and trudged to class.

Haizaki came in. An irritated expression was clearly on his face.

"Good morning, Haizaki-senpai," she finally had one shoe on.

"Yeah, mornin'," he said, slipping his shoe off. "You're taking a long time to put on a fuckin' shoe."

"Yeah..." A faint smile slipped to her lips.

…

**Sharing**

25.) Haizaki S. & Aomine D.

Shirasagi held her beverage of soy milk up, close to her mouth, leaving the tray of food alone for a second. Haizaki came over and slipped the object out of her grasp. He grinned before drinking it all.

"You're still stealing food?" Aomine said, eyebrow twitching.

"I told you before, haven't I? Things taste better when it's from someone else," the gray haired responded.

"You should say something about this too, Shirasagi! You can't let him keep taking your food."

Shirasagi blinked clueless. "Yes, but my kindergarten teacher always told me to share," she answered with a blank expression.

"You... Are you joking?"

"I think so. Was it not funny?"

…

**Study Session**

26.) Midorima S., Murasakibara A., Akashi S., & Kise R.

"Would you quit eating in here?" Midorima annoyingly inquired.

The purple haired male mumbled, a few crumbs falling out his mouth.

"How vulgar!" he exclaimed.

Their little argument has occurred for a while, as Midorima grew irritated of the munching from Murasakibara and his responses that allowed pieces of food fly out his mouth.

Akashi lifted his head, tearing his eyes from the open book in front of him. "Silence," he said. The captain was clearly tired of the continuous chatter.

"PLEASE BE QUIET!" Kise announced, catching the attention of the others in the library. "I CAN'T STUDY WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE BICKERING!"

Shirasagi worriedly hushed him.

"Out. Now." The librarian came from the behind a shelf.


	5. 5: The End

**Quit**

30.) Haizaki Shougo

"You're quitting, Haizaki-senpai?!" Shirasagi exclaimed.

He turned around. "What about it?" he spoke in a harsh, irritated tone.

"You're lying to me, right?" she croaked out. "It's just a prank you're pulling, right?"

He grinned, resisting the urge to punch something. "Tch. I was just killing time, but now, it's getting pretty fuckin' boring."

Shirasagi's throat clenched. _Was this really happening? It can't be happening. It's a lie! _"Don't... Don't you like basketball?"

"I don't give a shit about it."

"Shou-kun."

"..."

"I see."

…

**Stronger**

31.) Murasakibara Atsushi

"You're not practicing today, Murasakibara-senpai?" Shirasagi asked.

"Mmm. As long as we win our basketball matches, there's no need to go to practice anymore," he answered, eating his Yun Yun Strawberry Dip. He sat down next to the girl.

"What? The coach doesn't mind?!"

"Nope. He let Mine-chin skip too."

"Murasakibara-senpai, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" He had a small pout as he chewed.

"What makes you so sure you can win every game you played-No, that doesn't matter... As part of the team, you still must go to the practices." Her brows furrowed. "It's unfa-"

"I don't want to listen to someone who's weaker than I am..."

"Muras-"

"You were never able to defeat me against basketball. You always lost." He said, feeding himself more of the dip. "For being weaker, you shouldn't be telling someone stronger than you what to do."

…

**Give Up**

34.) Aomine Daiki

53-20

"Give it up, Shirasagi," In a flash, Aomine dribbled past her. She quickly turned to block the tanned male, but it was too late, he already made a shot. _Swish._

55-20

"No matter what Tetsu or you or anyone else say, it's still the same." He looked sad-broken. "The only person who can beat me is me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah. So, the short drabbles have come to an end… I couldn't think of any endings with the other Generation of Miracles and Momoi, so I only did the three above.

It wasn't really much, maybe around 500 and fewer words for each chapter, but I don't think it was _that _bad. (It was probably not even funny to you all that have read this). On the other hand, I quite enjoyed writing Shirasagi with them.

I thank all the readers who have given this drabble a chance.

On another note, if you like reading Knb fan fictions with OC(s) involved please check out the story, Basketball.


	6. 6: AU Future (Part 1)

**Author's Note: This is an extra for the readers who favorited this story. I appreciate the kindness.**

* * *

_What if Shirasagi married one of the Generation of Miracles?_

* * *

**Patissiere**

35.) Murasakibara A.

Murasakibara sat on the stool beside Shirasagi. "Hnn. How does it taste?" He, a pastry chef, asked, staring at his wife's face with amusement. "It's not too sweet, is it?"

A smile slipped to her face, indicating it was delicious.

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Shirasagi's cheeks fumed red. She swallowed. "Wha-What was that?" Her hand covered her mouth.

"Hm? There was frosting," he murmured. The husband grabbed hold of both Shirasagi's wrists and planted another kiss on the same spot. Moving away, he licked his lips. "That one was because Koto-chin looked yummy."

_Teasing. Lots of it._

…

**Doctor**

36.) Midorima S.

Carefully, husband Midorima wrapped the white bandages around his wife's finger. "Don't remove it," he said, putting the leftover roll of bandage back into the first aid kit.

Shirasagi blinked at her hand. Instead of a finger being surrounded with the bandage, her whole hand was. It looked like her hand had turned into a white sphere.

As soon as she lifted the appendage at the end of her arm, it fell back down onto the couch. It was quite heavy. She couldn't help but giggle. He was worried over a mere cut.

"What're you laughing about?" Midorima pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"You are concerned." She smiled.

"Hmph. Who would worry about you?" He stood up and walked behind the couch. He planted a kiss on top of her head. "Just don't let it happen again," he murmured.

_Tsun Tsun moments._

…

**Pilot**

37.) Kise R.

After his hot bath and small meal of porridge, Kise lay on the bed he shared with his wife, Shirasagi. He was happy that he had finally gotten home from flying across the globe, but he had jet lag. His headache wouldn't stop, the world felt like it was spinning out of control, and at some point, he felt the need to vomit.

Shirasagi entered the room, carrying a pill and a glass of water. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. A worried expression crossed her face.

He smiled. "I'm feeling better after eating and taking a bath." Hesitantly, he pushed himself up in a sitting position.

She handed him the pill, and he took it. The blonde dropped it in his mouth, drank the water, and swallowed. Slowly, he lay back down, resting on his back as his head stayed on his wife's lap. He held onto Shirasagi's warm hand.

"Stay with me, Kotoricchi," he hummed.

_Loving times._

…

**Police Officer**

38.) Aomine D.

The wife of Aomine Daiki sat in the dining room, staring at the glass plates and bowls filled with food she made three hours ago. She was worried. Aomine hadn't called or mentioned about working a later shift. What if something bad happened? What if... What if... She couldn't bring herself to think such thoughts.

When she heard the click of the door's lock, she quickly removed herself from the chair and rushed towards the door. She hugged her husband snuggling her head against the front of his upper torso.

"Welcome home," she whispered to his chest. Her hands clenched the back of his shirt.

Aomine looked down at the small figure. "Yeah... I'm home, Koto," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

_Never a day without worry._

…

**Teacher**

39.) Kuroko T.

Watching Kuroko wave to the last family, who had picked up their five year old child, Shirasagi couldn't help but smile. The little boy waved back, yelling to his teacher that he'll be back tomorrow and hoped Kuroko-sensei had a great day.

"Hey," Shirasagi captured Kuroko's attention, "I was thinking... about having children."

"Children?" he responded with a blank expression.

"I've been thinking about it recently...," she said embarrassingly, "Seeing you treat the students here, and well, I always wanted children since I was younger...," she trailed off. "I mean... if you don't want to, we don't have to!"

"Kotori-san." Kuroko kissed her cheek. "I want to."

_Another step in marriage._

…

**Professional Shogi Player**

40.) Akashi S.

The married couple sat opposite of each other as the shogi board was set between them. It was obvious Akashi was winning. On the other hand, Shirasagi was having difficulty, since she never played this sort of game before. She played chess, checkers, and xiangqi (Chinese Chess), but they were different from shogi.

Shirasagi stared at the board, brows furrowing. She moved a piece.

Akashi grinned. "I win."

She held in a frustrated breath and pouted.

He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. "This makes my tenth win, and you still have zero. No matter what game you choose, I will still beat you, Kotori." The redhead placed his lips on her forehead.

_Hubby always wins._

* * *

_They would share different kind of memories._


	7. 7: AU Future (Part 2)

_What if Shirasagi was in a relationship with Haizaki or Nijimura?_

* * *

**Bartender**

41.) Haizaki S.

Shirasagi slept in bed, eyes open and staring at the white ceiling above her. She hadn't seen Haizaki the whole day, ever since she woke up in the morning until bed time. Where was he? He was probably at his late night job. But, why wasn't he there, when she woke up…?

She gave a frustrated breath. Why did she decide to date him was something she forgotten herself. Was it his looks? Was it his personality? Was it because she knew him since their kinder years? Or, was it she felt comfortable around him?

Hearing his footsteps nearing the bedroom, her ears perked up. The smell of alcohol made her nose itch.

"Where were you this morning?" she inquired.

He grunted as he walked into the bathroom.

Why?

…

**Lawyer**

42.) Nijimura S.

In the morning, before he starts his job as a lawyer, Nijimura-already dressed in his collared shirt and black pants-walked out of the bedroom, passed the living room, and into the kitchen. He placed his blazer on the chair's back.

Shirasagi continued her business in the kitchen, cooking.

Nijimura stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Kotori."

Startled, she jumped. "Don't-Don't do that."

She hadn't heard him come in.

He chuckled-his stoic demeanor disappeared.

* * *

_It's a big 'what if'._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to Bakamicchi for the review! This is for you.**


	8. 8: Reunion

**Bakamicchi: You're welcome! **

**I tried not making Haizaki OOC, so the previous chapter turned into what it is. **

* * *

**He and She**

41.) Haizaki S.

Since their junior high graduation ceremony, the two haven't seen each other for about twelve years. It would've been another year without meeting, but during one of his walks in the park, he recognized the white haired female from his childhood. When their eyes met, she immediately stopped in her steps.

"Shou-kun," she whispered.

He didn't respond. He studied her. Nothing seemed to change about her but her silky, silver hair. It was shorter than it used to be. It wasn't waist length anymore. It reached her upper back-her shoulder blades.

"I never thought I would see you here," she said.

He, too, never thought she would appear in front of him again-ever again. He never even thought about seeing her. He pushed the memories he shared with her aside. There was never anything important between them, so there was no need to remember her.

"It's been a long time," she smiled.

He kept his mouth closed. How can she act so calmly around him? After what he had said the last time they spoke, he believed she would have walked away-avoided him-instead of talking to him right now, with a warm and cheerful smile.

"How are you?" she inquired.

He said nothing. His lips formed a straight, thin line. His jaws tightened. What was there to say? It's not like they can speak to one another casually, like they used to: cracking lame jokes, talking about nonsense, or say whatever they had on their mind.

A boy hugged his mother's leg-her, staring up at the stranger-him.

He didn't let his blank expression falter. It's been nearly thirteen years since they last seen each other. Of course, she would be married and have a child. When they were younger, she did mention about having two children with a kind husband.

"This is my son," she introduced.

He stiffened. What was her name? What was it? He never once said her name since then. It never came out of his lips. It was never brought up. It hadn't come to mind until today. Ah. Right. It was-

A male voice called.

He kept his attention to her. That's right. A girl like her wouldn't be alone with her son in the park during the night. She was probably waiting for her husband to finish the grocery shopping. There _was_ a supermarket across the street.

"I have to go," she picked the boy up.

He shoved his cold hands in his pocket. Her husband would worry if he met him-the stranger, unless she had married one of the Generation of Miracles. They would still be concerned, but they'd be angered too.

"I hope to meet you again," she stated.

He didn't want to come across her again. What was the point to it? He hadn't said a word to her, not even a greeting, yet she still wanted to meet. Or, was she just being polite? No. She wasn't the type of person to do that. She did want to meet him again.

"Good-bye, Haizaki-san," she bowed.

…

"Kotori."

* * *

**Author's Note: Maybe the last extra?**

**Oluhasuu thought it would be awesome if Shirasagi and Haizaki befriended again, so I made this chapter, especially for her/him. Well, they didn't become friends, but they did meet after years. **

**Haizaki's personality is obviously OOC. Sorry about that. It's hard to tell if a character would change in the future. He may or may not become mature, and he may or may not stop creating useless fights and such.**

**Oh. I wonder who the child and husband is.**


End file.
